World crossing over
by Princesa Alisakura
Summary: Two sisters are thrown from the real world to the victorian era. The younger sister adores Sebastion and tries to pair him with her big sister. What could possibly go wrong? Oh right, a lovesick grim reaper with a deep dark secret and a uptight reaper with a false sense of pride.
1. Chapter 1

BAD CHLOE BAD CHLOE!~! YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSE TO THINK OF A NEW STORY WHEN THERE OTHERS JUST WASITING TO BE UPDATE!~! *emo corner* oh well just enjoy this little story I thought about during classes which are almost over*happy dance*.

Black Butler ain't mine

* * *

"Sissy we have to hurry," Piped a four year old black haired violet eyed girl as she practically wiggled in her big sisters arms, she was wearing pink long sleeved pajamas and white frilly socks, she had a small pink backpack with her Sebastian and Ciel plushies stuffed inside. Around her neck was a dog tag with her name and DOB on it. The older girl, Crystal giggled at her little sisters hyperness, the teengaer was eighteen who looked identical to the little child. She wore a black long sleeved gothic loilta with the skirt reaching her knees, white tights, converse shoes, black fingerless gloves and a rose in her hair. She also had a backpack but it was black, it was filled with clothes for her and sister along with other necessities and knick knacks she never left at the house. She also wore a dog tag around her neck with her name and DOB.

They were currently waiting in line at a movie theatre in Seattle, Washington to get tickets to see the new movie from their favorite anime Kuroshitsuji. They were on of the first people there as they waited for the ticket booth to open. A decent eighteen hours, five minutes and four second to be precise, Evangeline was still wearing the pajamas she wore the day before as she was anxious to be the first in line, right now there was a mob of fans decked out in cosplay just waiting to get tickets. Evangeline, the little sister, was a die hard fan, she loved Sebastian because he was dark and charming just like her big sister whom she idolized.

"Evangeline, we have time," She said with a giggle and hoisting her sister up as she started to slip down.

"But Sissy, this is a once and a lifetime chance to see," Evangeline raised her arms up in the air," The devil Butler in real life."

Crystal rolled her eyes,"and mom says you need to spend more time in church because of remarks like that."

The child pouted," It's not like I try to summon demons sissy. I'm not that dummy Alois."

"True."

As the sisters were having their innocent conversation, the man at the ticket booth pulled up his blinds and began to brace himself for the chaos to come. The exact moment the fans heard the blinds, they charged. They bumped, pushed, shoved and kicked their way through to get to the booth, the sisters were caught in the mob, Evangeline was shoved out of her sisters grasp and she was trample, Crystal didn't have time to react as she was also trampled.

Ciel Phantomhive and his loyal butler Sebastian walked through the forest on horseback enjoying a slight change in scenery. It was quiet and peaceful, it gave the earl a sense of peace even if it was only for a little while. The pair strolled until they encountered a two lumps on the trail, they were two girls, a little one and a big one.

"Sebastian, what are those women doing here on Phantomhive property?" The boy asked/ demanded.

The demon placed a finger on his chin,"I do not know young master but I can say this, the little one is dressed rather inappropriately."

Just then one of the girls started to stir, Evangeline was able to sit up and shake her head, the sound of a horse made her aware of her surroundings, she looked to where the sound was emanating from and froze.

"Sissy?" She said in a shaky voice.

The other girl didn't respond, in fact, she didn't move the slightest bit. the little girl grew worried and crawled to her sister and tried to shake her awake.

"Sissy? Sissy wake up. Sissy?" Evangeline tried again but when she pulled her little hands back she saw a crimson liquid on them.

"Miss, you are hurt," Sebastian pointed out and tried to approach the girls.

The child looked up at the demon and shivered, she did what any good sister would do, she threw herself over her big sister and used herself as a shield. Sebastian was amused, someone so tiny being a shield.

"Calm down little one, I won't hurt your sister."

But Evangeline knew better," Yea, until Ciel over there tells you to hurt us."

"How do you know my name?" The Earl demanded as soon as the child before him spoke his name.

The child ignored him and then tried to drag her sister away but with her tiny body she was only able to lift her sisters head of a rock she apparently landed on. Only then did Sebastian intervene.

"Little one, your sister is injured and you are in no better shape," He said with his demon gaze on her,"Let us help you."

Evangeline gulped but complied, the butler looked and saw that the older girl needed prpwer treament.

"Sebastian, bring them with us," Ciel ordered.

"Yes sir."

He gently scooped up the unconscious girl bridal style and with a skilled hand was able to pick up the little child and placed her on Ciel's horse, she was sitting in front of him in a ladylike fashion.

"What is your name and how did you get here on my property?" He asked calmly as he rode.

She looked up at him and then spoke," Evangeline, Evangeline Josephine Richards. And you are a TV character."

* * *

I hope you like it ^^ BTW "The Phantomhivwe Ward" is not on hiatus but hosting a contest so the winner will get to chose what they want for the next three chapters so it's going to be a while since I'v already received some entries for the Teen RosellaX Bassie.

JA ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy ^^

* * *

"Sissy wake up," Evangeline kept on patting her comatose sister's cheeks as Sebastian tended to her wounds.

"Evangeline, it is not wise to do that," He calmly said.

Crystal was still out of it when the demon butler patched up her head, it was shown that the rock she was lying on gave her a small on her head. There was also bruising all over her body in the shape of footprints. It was the same with Evangeline although she didn't have any open wounds, currently she was sitting on her sister's chest patting her cheeks. She bluntly ignored Sebastian and try to wake up her sister, her violet eyes shot daggers and did what she always did to wake up Crystal.

Evangeline plugged her sister's nose and placed her free palm over her mouth, Ciel was shocked to say the least.

"What on earth are you doing?~!" He exclaimed.

The child did not to turn to him but responded," Waking up Sissy."

About three seconds passed until Crystal started thrashing her arms and legs, her eyes shot open and she grabbed her sister and pulled her off.

"Eva Jo what the heck!~?" She demanded as she breathed in needed air.

The little girl giggled," You were sleeping for a long time, I thought you fell asleep like Daddy and Mommy."

Crystal sighed and began to look at her surroundings, turning pale at the sight of Sebastian and Ciel who stared at her wide eyed and blushing. On impulse she looked down and saw that her dress was unbuttoned, revealing her corset bra... AND HER BOOBS!~!

She screamed and threw whatever he could throw at him, they were all caught by Sebastian.

"TURN AROUND BOY BEFORE I GET REALLY ANGRY!~!" She snarled covering her self with the sheet.

The boy immediately turned around muttering an embarrassed sorry.

Crystal accepted it and turned to the demon butler," Where did you get that great cosplay?" She reached for him and tried to analyze his face," You could almost be the real thing?"

"um.. Sissy, he is the real deal," Evangeline piped.

Crystal giggled," Yeah that's funny Eva. You do know that Sebastian and Ciel are just characters from a manga right?"

The girl nodded," But I'm not lying Sissy. We ended up in victorian england."

The older girl laughed again and pinched herself to prove her point. Sebastian was still there, blinking innocently. She did it again and again until she cupped the demons face.

"I see your point," Crystal said depressed.

Evangeline started to act hyper," Awesome, it's the demon butler. This way better than the movie."

"Yes," Ciel said still with his back at them," Your younger sister told us everything. About our lives being a figment of a woman's imagination and such."

"I even showed him my plushies," Evangeline piped, jumping off the bed and pulling her toys out of her backpack, Ciel blushed at the sight of the monstrosity that was supposed to represent him.

"Sorry that she burst you bubble," Crystal mumbled as she buttoned up her dress," By the way..." She turned to Sebastian and glared," Don' . Do .That. Again. Ya hear me?~!"

For once in his immortal life, the demon was afraid.

"Yes, Miss Crystal," he said with a smile.

The girl tilted her head," You read my dog tag didn't you?"

"Yep."

On impulse she placed a hand on her chest and noticed that it wasn't there.

"It is on the nightstand Miss Crystal," Ciel said after being briefly told that it was okay to look.

"Just call me Crystal, please," The girl muttered," I hate formatlites."

Evangeline nodded,"It's a bunch of bullshit."

"Where did you learn that young lady !~?" The older sister shouted and jumping on her knees at the same time.

Sebastian nodded," Such vulgar language for a young child such as yourself."

Evangeline pouted and played with her finger," I heard Ciel say it so i thought it was okay."

Both Crystal and Sebastian turned to said Earl.

"Y'know, it ain't polite to curse in front of a little child," The older teenager scolded the thirteen year old," Don't do it again."

She ended that statement with a smile, an eerie smile.

"Yes ma'am," Ciel said calmly but with a silent gulp, he could've sworn that he'd seen that innocent 'I'm going to kill you' smile before but he just couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

Well that must mean that something uis not right about thses girls I wonder hm...

JA ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy ^^

* * *

"I can be a maid if you let us stay here," Crystal offered as she sat on a chair in ciel's study," Just until we can find a way back home."

Evangeline was out of her pjs and wore a red plaid dress that was in her sisters bag and white tights, she was sitting on Crystal's lap.

"Aww Sissy I don't wanna leave," She whined patting her cheeks.

The older rolled her eyes,"For that last time, we don't belong here."

Ciel was amused by these girls," Is your younger sister always like this."

Crystal was able to stop the patting and nodded," yup, our dad spoiled her rotten since she was the youngest. Then again, he spoiled me and our older sister rotten also"She shook her head," I got off subject again." She banged her head on the desk," I can't go on any longer!"

"Sissy quit trying to die all the time!" Evangeline cried out as she started hitting her sister with little fists.

Ciel and Sebastian looked on with dot eyes, the butler even took a step back.

Five minutes later.

"I'm sorry about that," Crystal apologized while drinking a cup of earl grey tea," I've always been... overly emotional ever since I was a kid and I was prone to outbursts like that."

She made a nervous laugh and patted the bandage on her forehead," What's your desk made of anyway? It's pretty sturdy y'know."

The desk was unharmed but Ciel was still in shock at the outburst, one moment the older girl was calm and collected and then... She's slamming her head on the desk like an idiot.

"No, I have no use for a maid as of right now," He said calmly," I will let you both stay here as my guests though."

Evangeline clapped happily,"Yay. I hope we never go back."

"Eva," Crystal said sadly.

The child looked at her sister," It's not like anyone's waiting for us back there."

The older girl planted a mouth over the girls mouth and whispered for her to go back to her temporary room, which she did.

"Did I hear that correctly?" Sebastian asked," You have no one waiting for you back in your time?"

Crystal sighed and nodded, "yeah, my parents and older sister were killed in an accident, Eva and I were the only survivors."

"How did that happen?" Ciel asked.

The girl looked at the boy and said,"lets just say that someone was not paying attention and crashed into us. Our car flipped over three times until it landed in a ditch, just so you know a car is like a carriage but it runs on an engine, anyway the idiot driver fled the scene and it took awhile for the rescuers to get us out of there. The end."

"Well, at least I have my sister with me, without her, I think I'd be dead," Crystal smiled and finished her tea," Well, I'll be going now, laters."

She walked off with a bounce in her step, sebastian made no attempt to avoided staring at her butt as it slightly swayed to and fro.

"Y'know, my sister's single."

They turned at saw Evangeline sitting on the floor with a sneaky smirk on her face," I saw you looking at Sissy Bassie."

Said butler flinched at the nickname that was given by Grell."What on earth are you talking about?"

The girl stood up and walked off with her hands behind her back,"Don't play dumb with me Bassie, I know it when theres a perfect guy for Sissy."

Ciel stifled a snicker in amusement, Sebastian managed to hide his blush of embarrassment.

"Sebastian, did you notice something interesting about those girls?" He asked after his laughter died down.

"The younger one is very conniving for a four year old?"

"I meant miss Crystal, her behavior over a minor mishap."

He thought about and then paled," Sir.. you could not possibly believe..."

"I do," Ciel nodded and then shuddered," I just hope I am wrong."

* * *

Sebastian walked the streets hoping to catch a glimpse of cinematic records, he heard screams of a man dying and rushed to where it came from, he saw a man dead with the records flying here and there. And next to him was a grim reaper with red hair and decked out in red.

"Grell."

Grell turned around with a smile,"Oh Bassie you came to see me?~"

He jumped to his love's arms, only to be stomped to the ground by said butler,"Honestly, I do hope that the young master is wrong."

The red reaper looked up and sat on his knees,"Hm?"

"Do reapers travel to different times?"

Grell nodded,"Yes my dear Bassie, we reapers have that ability to travel through differents times," He started acting flamboyantly as ever,"I always enjoy going through different times and years, I enjoy the nineteen-seventies, that is where we reapers are in high demand. Why the sudden interest Bassie?"

Sebastian shuddered and pulled out a picture, it was crystal picture of her and her sister, it was recently taken, from 2013,"By any chance do you know these girls?"

Grell looked at it and shrugged,"Beats me Bassie."

"There names are Crystal and Evangeline, they somehow came into this era."

Hearing those names, Grell looked again. This time he looked like he was going to cry, he grabbed the picture and carressed it with his thumb.

"How?" He managed in whisper,"They're dead, how can this picture be recently taken?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow," Dead?"

"Yes," The reaper nodded,"William told me they were dead, all of them. My beautiful wife and my little girls."

The demon butler shuddered," You were married?"

"Is that a surprise?" Grell became serious," Yes, I was married and I had kids, my little princesses, they were everything to me. I was going to renounce my grim reaper powers for them but that bastard killed them."

As he ranted Sebastian just couldn't picture it. Grell Sutcliffe? A husband? and a father?

He cleared his throat,"Apparently, William was mistaking, two of them survived that accident."

Grell stopped and then clung onto the coat Sebastian was wearing," Take me to them, I have to see them."

Sebastian merely flicked him off and walked away,"You know where the manor is." He stopped and turned around with a smirk on his perfect face," By the way, Crystal is a very beautiful girl, did she get her looks from her mother by any chance?"

The reaper turned red with fury," STAY AWAY FROM HER, SHE'S MY BABY!~!"

The butler was long gone when Grell yelled. The reaper finished his business and then sat somewhere on a roof to think.

"Two of them were alive this whole time? How? I saw the records when we crashed," He asked himself as he pulled out a locket and opened it, it showed a picture of a woman with black hair and violet eyes.

His beautiful wife, Katrina, the girl who savagely beat him up the day they meet.

* * *

Don't worry, I know exactly What I'm doing and also I always wanted to see what Grell would be if he were a father y'know.

JA ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy ^^

* * *

"Well sir, your suspicions were unfortunately correct," Sebastian said as he walked in the study with Ciel's afternoon tea,"Grell is, without a doubt, the girls father."

Ciel shuddered, he had hoped he was wrong,"Are you certain?"

The demon butler nodded with a grimace," Yes, he was married to a human women and sired three girls."

'Three!`?'

The earl looked out the window and saw the girls playing near his favorite white roses, it was amazing. They didn't look like that reaper at all, they did not have sharp teeth, red hair nor the grim reaper eyes. The only thing that only showed that showed as possible evidence was the outburst Crystal made that morning. Evangeline looked up and saw Ciel staring, she waved happily at him, he waved back to amuse her.

"I have spoken to undertaker and he told me something quite interesting," sebastian added after pouring the tea," Apparently what Grell did is not too uncommon. Many grim reapers have and do marry humans and have children but as a result many of them renounce their status to live as humans or their spouse and children became reapers themselves. Undertaker presented his sons as an example."

Ciel almost choked on his tea when he heard that last sentence," He has sons?~!"

"Yes, it was a surprise for me also young master and apparently because reapers have the ability to travel through different times, Grell was easily able to continue reaping. He could have been gone for many years and yet he would be gone for at least five hours where his family was," Sebastian then opened that window,"You can come in now Grell, I know you are there."

A soft sigh was heard and a red blur flew in the study, Grell had a somber look on his face and his eyes were slightly red. No doubt, he was crying. No one could blame him for that, he went through a difficult time, first he was told that his family was dead and then he finds out that two of them were alive.

"Sorry I trespassed, again, but I had to see them," He mumbled in a cracked voice as he sat down on a chair," How old are they?"

The child earl sighed" The youngest, Evangeline is four and the oldest, Crystal, is eighteen."

Grell grew even more depressed than he was," Then I guess Gabrielle is gone along with Katrina."

"And they were?"

The reaper pulled out some pictures, he pulled out one picture of a woman with a smirk on her face. She had soft facial features with pale skin, short ebony hair and large violet eyes.

"This is Katrina, she was my wife," Grell explained as Sebastian took the photo from him and showed it to Ciel.

"how can a women as beautiful as her fall for an idiot like you?," The Earl mumbled.

Grell shrugged," She beat me up when we first meet. She did a number on my beautiful face," He was acting flamboyant again," And her response was 'It wasn't pretty to begin with sweetie' and then she drags me back at her place and then..." he blushed and played with his fingers, shaking his head he pulled out another picture. It was a teeanger with Grell's facil features but with ebony hair and violet eyes," This is our oldest daughter, Gabrielle, the only one who looked like me in any shape or form, she was twenty-one."

Ciel and Sebastian looked at the pictures but still found it hard to believe that Grell even had a wife and children.

"Hold on, if you were married then why do you always flirt with Sebastian?" Ciel asked, he was confused now.

"Ever heard of trying to cope?" Grell said matter of factly," I lost my family before the madam red incident, I was still trying to deal with the fact that they were gone."

Sebastian sighed," You do know that two are alive right?"

Grell nodded,"Yes I know now," He sighed," But I can't see them."

"Why is that?"

"Because one of you descendants dear Ciel wrote a manga about your life and I introduced it to them, they like the Grell character but hate him because he killed your aunt. Crystal even even called me an asshole who threw a tantrum after losing his playmate," Grell explained with a pout" And I do not think they can handle it."

"And I thought they were everything to you,"Sebastian said in a teasing tone," Didn't you say that you were going to renounce your powers for them?"

The reaper shot up from his chair and shot daggers at the demon," They are and will always be everything to me."

"Really?" A foreign voice rang out in the study.

Grell turned his head and saw Crystal standing at the door with Evangeline holding her hand. The girls took a step back at the sight of the reaper, he tried to approach.

"Girls please.."

They didn't listen and ran off, a slamming of the door was heard a few seconds later. Grell ran after them, hoping to make it right for them.

"Master should I keep an eye on them?"

Ciel shook his head," They need to be alone for this."

Sebastian nodded, "yes sir."

* * *

A little drama to spice thing s up ;)

JA ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy ^^

* * *

_"Daddy your stupid phone is buzzing again, tell the guy who's texting that you're driving," A young woman yelled in the backseat of a minivan._

_The man with short red hair rolled his eyes and drove to a parking lot and finished his texts after he parked._

_"Sorry Gabby, I reminded him for you" He said with a smile._

_"Daddy, you always say that. Who's the person texting you all the time?" A seventeen year old girl who sat next to the women asked with a tilted head._

_Greg sighed,"Just someone from work, he's a meanie." He then gave the red phone to a women with short ebony hair," Katrina can you hold this for me and ignore all the texts?"_

_Katrina smiled,"Sure thing Babe."_

_The man started the car again and drove out of the parking lot, he looked both ways before entering the intersection. Little did he notice that a car barreling faster than the speed limit was flying down the road, leaving chaos in it's wake._

Grell shook those memories from his head as he tried to coax his girls from the bed they were hiding in.

"Girls please come out," He begged," I'm sorry that it ended up this way."

Evangeline poked her head out of the covers," Why did you leave us?"

'She's starting to look like her mother,' Grell thought," I had no choice, reapers don't die from little accidents like those."

Wrong choice of words, Crystal shot up from her bed and glared daggers at her ';father',"little? How was it little? The car flipped three time, Gabs broke her neck, Mama had swelling in the brain and I was scarred." She pulled up her sleeves to show the many scars on her arm," You really don't want to see the rest."

The reaper tried to place a hand on his daughter's shoulder to comfort her but she slapped it away," After the accident, they put us in foster care. Eva and I were separated for six months, my foster parents were cruel, they locked me in a dark room and beat me whenever they got the chance. And when I finally aged out, I had to fight like hell to get Eva back."

She broke into sobs as she drew knees under her chin, Evangeline hugged her big sister. Grell was hesitant at first but then tried one more time to comfort the teen, she wrapped her arms around him and cried in his chest, he was warm; just as she remembered.

"I sorry Crissy," grell said in that little nickname he gave her so long ago," Had I known you and eva were alive, I never would've left."

Evangeline looked at him with a tilted head," Who told you we were dead daddy?"

'She called me daddy!' The reaper thought happily but became serious as his girls always knew him as a no nonsense father.

"You know who William is, right?"

"The stick in the butt man," that was how Evangelin was able to remember Will.

"He told me that you were all gone."

Crystal who stopped crying but still clung on to Grell mumbled,"Wasn't it obvious dad? He lied."

The reaper patted his daughter head," I know now. But why?"

* * *

Its off to bed for me

JA ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Enjoy ^^

Warning: I had to make Ciel OOC because I wanted to make it funny

* * *

"Oh dear this won't do at all," a lone grim reaper dalmy muttered as he fixed his glasses with his scythe,"And after all the trouble I went through to take him away, a disgrace to all reapers."

* * *

"What?'!"

"Come on Ciel it's only for a while," Crystal said with her blue gloved covered hands clasped together tightly," My sister and I went through so much and now we have our father back, can't you give us that?"

Ciel sputtered a quick response,"No."

The girl in the blue gothic dress frowned,"You owe us."

"I owe you nothing."

Meanwhile Grell stood there with his little four year old in his arms, he changed from his reaper form to a tall lanky man with short red hair in choppy layer, his features somewhat softened and his teeth were not sharp. He had a calm and cool expression plastered on his face- Sebastian then remembered about Grell being a no nonsense father from Crystal- and watched with an unamused look on his face as he watched, his eyes darted left and right when the teens fought.

Crystal growled and then calmed down," Fine Ciel, you left me no choice." She turned to her sister,"Eva, get the book."

Evangeline hopped from her fathers arms and ran to her room, she grabbed a little black book with an apple on it and ran back.

"What is that?" The little Earl demanded.

Crystal smirked, a smirk the clearly belonged to Grell," It's the world's most awful book in all the world. I don't know why but it has been regarded as the most finest piece of literature in the twenty-first century."

"Then why is it awful?"

"You'll see," Eva mumbled and plugged her ears.

The eldest sister opened the book and began to read it out loud.

About an hour later, Ciel broke and agreed to let Grell stay at Phantomhive manor. At the condition he would have that book burned; Crystal agreed fully.

* * *

I have nothing against twilight even though it RUINED my image of the vampires. I'm sorry if you like it but I hate it so much.

JA ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Enjoy ^^

* * *

"We're meeting the undertaker?" Crystal asked her father with great curiosity.

She walked by her father who had her younger sister in his arms

Grell nodded, his stern face still on,"Yup, word of you two being alive this whole sparked an outcry of reapers with families. The higher ups even believe that Will had something to do with the deaths of your mother and sister. Anyway he wants to see you two to prove that I did marry a woman."

Ciel was walking beside Crystal, listening fully," Grell, just how many reapers have human spouses?"

Grell stopped and chewed the inside of his cheek,"Let's see... Almost the entire reaper population."

Ciel and Sebastian halted and looked at the reaper as if checking for any insanity.

"Even Ronald?" The demon asked in utter disbelief.

"Yup, he's the proud father of two girls and three boys."

"How many women?" Evangeline asked, knowing about that reapers womanizing ways.

Grell held back his laughter,"one woman, he only acts the way he acts because he likes the jealously Maria shows."

"Women are scary when jealous," Crystal explained to the young preteen Ciel with a smile," That was why daddy was always afraid if he stared at a girl or guy when mom was around."

Said reaper trembled but shook it off. they stopped in front of the parlor, Eva was very excited to see the undertaker; he was her second favorite character because of his laughter. they walked in And the little girl practically flew out of her father's grasps and began knocking on every coffin she could see. Crystal even started doing it, she wanted to feel young again. The sister s finally knocked on one coffin that was leaning near, it knocked back.

Crystal smirked and then yelled out," I FOUND MARK HAMILL!"

To Ciel and Sebastian, they had no idea what she had just said but a roaring laughter that happened after that statement showed the person understood. One of the coffins opened to reveal a young man laughing to his hearts content, he had light brown skin and light brown hair that was braided to his scalp. His attire was almost similar to the Undertaker's except that he didn't wear a hat and he wore thin framed glasses. He was rolling all over the floor holding his stomach, laughing until tears rolled from his eyes.

Ciel rose a delicate brow,' This must be one of Undertakers sons. What on earth is he laughing?'

The man stopped laughing and was reduced to little giggles,"It's been almost a hundred years since someone said that my dad was similar to Mark Hamill's joker. Oh wait, he wasn't born yet in this era, I think that was when I did some reaping in the nineties. His laughter was so much similar to dad's."

He dried the tears from his eyes and looked to see the visitors," Dad, Mom, Martin. You guys can come out now, it's the stupid flamboyant reaper who put dad in the ash pot."

Grell used every ounce of restraint to not butcher this reaper boy, one by one three more people came out from their hiding spots. Another boy with pale brown skin popped out from a child size coffin, he had one simple black clothes and he had a small afro, he had the reaper eyes but he had the standard Reaper academy glasses, Undertaker popped out of the coffin the girls were knocking, he looked as if he was biting a hickory stick trying to suppress his laughter. And then a woman with dark skin rose from the front desk, she had on a grey dress that was from the nineteen thirties, she had a kind smile and raven hair, her eyes were green yellow encased with glasses. She was a reaper and an active one.

"Hello and welcome to the Undertakers parlor," She said sweetly,"Please have a seat."

The group sat down on the coffins when the man who was laughing earlier picked up Evangeline by her shirt,"Her eyes aren't green. She's human alright."

"hey put her down!" Grell yelled.

"Human?" The young woman asked," Then what is she doing in the Victorian era? I thought she was born in the twenty first century."

Crystal nodded," Yup, that what we would like to know."

* * *

today is my final class, wish me luck ion the biggest test of my life!

JA ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Enjoy ^^

BTW I passed, yay.

* * *

"Well I have heard stories of children of reapers and humans somehow inheriting the ability to travel through different times," Undertaker explained with signature grin this time he had his youngest son, Martin, sitting on his lap," It's rare but it happens."

Martin was the physical age of eight, having died at that age in life. He never spoke much but he communicated in his own creepy 'undertaker' way. His giggles.

Ciel was still in shock about this whole situation," I still find it hard to believe that you have a wife and children Undertaker."

The retired reaper tilted his head," You never ask about me private life. I met Joanna while reaping in the ninety twenties."

"He saved my father from a lynch mob," The woman added," I was only twelve but he came to visit on regular occasions."

"A lynch mob?" Sebastian asked in great curiosity.

Crystal nodded," Yea, Joanna is black and in America during that time, they were highly discriminated for that. White people saw themselves as a superior race and often at times would form a group to commit crimes against them. It changed after the sixties but we still have some hate crimes here and there."

The woman nodded," yup, well we married and had our first son. It was only after our youngest son's eighth birthday did the entire white community find out. You can guess what happened next."

"They killed you for marrying a white man," Evangeline muttered sadly.

The female reaper nodded," That was why I became a reaper."

"Why is that?" Ciel asked Crystal," What was wrong with their marriage?"

"In America up until 1967 it was illegal for a white person to marry a black person," Grell explained," The lawmakers claimed it was impure and all that junk."

"I see," The boy asked.

The older one of Undertakers son, Alex, snickered," So this is the little lord you wanted to make a tiny coffin for dad." He appeared behind said boy and poked him," He's a real life Edward Elric."

"How dare you!"

Crystal looked up at Alex with a tilted head," You shouldn't say that, that anime and manga hasn't been made yet."

Alex snickered," Sorry Christina, I always had the habit of saying things that shouldn't be said in this era."

"Alex leave that poor boy alone and go back to cleaning the beds, we can't have our customers sleep in dirt," Undertakers wife, Joanna said sternly.

The reaper stopped being sneaky and listened," Yes mom."

Undertaker began to snicker," Four hundred years of marriage and she's still rules over the kids with an iron fist."

Joanna smirked in pride.

Ciel was not paying attention and looked at Crystal with wide eyes," Why did he call you 'Christina'? I thought your name was Crystal."

The older teen made a nervous giggle," Well Christina is my real name. I just go by Crystal because it's much cuter."

* * *

"Well that wasn't much help at all," the young Earl mumbled to himself.

He was back in his study with Sebastian serving him tea. Evangeline was playing with her sisters ipad after Grell took all of the electronics from 2013 home in the reaper world to be charged. She was playing bejeweled and she briefly taught the young Earl how to play it, it was the worst mistake ever. She was now trying to beat his high score, failing miserably. At first, Ciel was baffled and astonished by the wonders of twenty-first century technology, he was amazed by the 'phone' the Crystal had, he tried to examine it but the older teen snatched it away with a wide blush.

He heard a noise from the flat device, signaling that Eva lost again.

"Никогда не научит девятнадцатом веке мастером игры двадцать первого века играх.(Never teach a nineteenth century game master twenty first century games)," The four year old muttered to herself and opened the game again. For a 1891 gamemaster, Ciel was smart to learn new things-fast.

Ciel rose an eyebrow," did she speak Russian just now?"

Crystal or Christina as she was now called, put her book down and nodded," Yup, our grandparents from our mother's side were from Russia, they fled to America before the iron curtain was built. They taught us the language, they truly missed their mother Russia."

"You mentioned that after your mother died and Grell disappeared, you and your younger sister were in foster care. How come your grandparents failed to take you in?" Ciel asked after grabbing the ipad from Evangeline-again- and beat his high score with ease.

"No fair Ciel!" The child cried," I was almost there."

Christina giggled but became serious," Well the reason was, was that they were in a old folks home at the time and were too elderly to care for us. Don't get me wrong, they wanted to take custody of us, they even begged the judge. Saying that we were the only living connection to their daughter they had left..."

Sebastian grew curious," And the judge still would not grant them custody?"

"Yup. And the house he placed me in was hell," She looked at her little sister who was engrossed on playing her game," I'd rather not talk about my torment with Eva around."

ciel nodded in understanding," I agree."

The silence was interrupted by a high pitched squeal coming from Evangeline.

"Where you playing slenderman again?" Christina asked with a sigh.

The little one nodded," I can't help it, it's just too thrilling to ignore."

"Until _**he**_ gets you," The half reaper said with her evil grin.

Cold shivers ran down the girls spine and she switched to angry birds, killing some pig was bound to get her mind of things.

"Slenderman?"

"it's a horror game, you have to collect eight pieces of paper all the while trying to escape from a killer," The teen said with a smile and her eyes closed," I've been killed four times and I've never won."

The little earl smirked," I am very interested, may I play this game?"

Christina shrugged her shoulders and pulled out her iphone, she opened the game and briefly taught the younger boy how to maneuver.

Ciel did jump a little after seeing the antagonist but brushed it off and tried again, it was quiet until he found the slender person and he died, before he could grab the seventh paper.

"I'm impressed, for a Victorian era kid you sure do know how play new games fast after brief lessons," The girl complimented," Well, then again you are Phantomhive, Lord of games. You truly deserve that title."

The boy was not listening and opened the game again,"I refuse to lose to this...this... thing!"

"Sissy I think you accidently turned Ciel into a twenty first century kid," Evangeline muttered.

Christina nodded," I agree," She snated her phone and closed the game," Sorry Ciel but you have work to do."

"Hey!"

"Master, she means well," Sebastian added," She and her sister are not from here as well as their technologies. Miss Christina is doing this for your own good."

"Yup, listen to your demon for once," The youngest proclaimed,"I'm outta here, I'm gonna look for daddy."

She left with the eldest following, she turned back," I'll make you a deal Ciel. if you finish your work before dinner, I'll let you play with my phone but in return I want to learn how to shoot."

Ciel nodded.

"Good, see ya," She closed the door behind her.

"You are aware she still may not let you play with her device even if you finish everything correct?"

The boy grumbled but nodded,"Yes but like you said before, she means well."

Later during the evening, the children(Ciel and Evangeline) tucked into bed, Grell was sleeping in another guest room and the servants were in their sleeping quarters. Christina decided to stroll the garden in her twenty first century victorian style nightgown, it was white and shear but she didn't care. She walked along the grass barefoot and letting her long hair flow in the gentle breeze.

"It is improper of a lady to be outside dressed like that."

Sebastian followed her and watched as the half reaper turned her head to look at him, her distinct amethyst eyes shimmered in the moonlight.

She smirked,"Well I've never been proper my entire life y'know."

The demon equally smirked back and walked up to her until he was an inch away from the girl," I see, would you like for me to teach you?"

He cupped her face and she just grabbed his hand and gently pulled it away," I don't think my dad will approve of your teaching methods. He'd probably try to cut you in half with his scythe."

Sebastian simply placed his forehead against her,"I would like to see him try."

Christina rolled her eyes and bluntly said," Just kiss me you dumbass. Make my dad cry"

A deep growl emitted from the demons chest," As you wish."

He planted his lips firmly on the half reapers, she tasted just as she smelled. Delectable in a nice non soul eating way. Reapers were known for releasing a special sweet smelling pheromone to sooth the victims of death to make it easier, sometimes it can attract demons turning them into sex thrilled beasts.

Christina, though a half reaper, had this peculiar scent. She wrapped her arms around the demons neck and blushed, Sebastian parted the girls lips and dove his tongue within the girls mouth; enjoying the sweet nectar of her. The Girl pulled away from him and smirked, how he so hated the way she teased him; him -an immortal demon- falling prey to a reaper human.

Christina grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to her eye level," I will let you have your way... After we get to know each other."

She gave him a peck on the lips and skipped away to her room. Sebastian's eyes turned to a glowing pink, he could wait. She belonged to him anyway.

* * *

Christina Margaret Richards, born to a Katrina and Greg AKA Grell Richards. Evangeline Josephine Richards, also born to Katrina and Greg AKA Grell Richards," William said monotony fixing his glasses with the clippers he had," The many of the abominations of the reaper society, first Ronald and noe Grell. Honestly, am I the only one with reaper pride?"

* * *

Will you bastard, you died an idiot didn't ya? And I think Bassie is developing a lustful crush on the oldest.

JA ^^


	9. Chapter 9

A new chapter ya. The chapter for the 'The Phantomhive Ward' ending is still in the works although I'm a bit stuck and when I mean stuck I mean STUCK. I need help *emo corner* :'(. And I'm revising the chapters to hopefully make them longer.

Well happy reading :)

* * *

"Wake up you drunken idiot!" Christina yelled in Evangelines ears, it was seven in the morning and the four year old was happily sleeping. But hearing her older sister yell at her ear, she flew out out of her bed and into Christina's arms.

"What was that for ?!" The child demanded.

The older teen world her eyes," I need help with my corset bra and I don't trust Bassie."

Somewhere a certain demon cringed.

Evangeline yawned,"Right I forgot, you started wearing that thing."

She jumped out of the arm and grabbed the black silky garment and waited for Christina to take off her night gown. The teen sat on her knees, she wrapped the corset around herself and waited for the torture, Eva looked at the disfiguring scars her big sister had and sighed; she didn't remember the accident since she was very young but she remembered hearing her sister crying in agonizing pain.

"Alright sissy here we go," Eva pulled the the corset together but she was having difficulty, as always.

Christina squeaked but endured it.

"Wheres daddy?" Evangeline asked to start a conversation, it always distracted her big sister.

"He went back to the reaper world to investigate," The older girl answered in quiet voice," When he comes back, he wants to take us there so we can meet other kids like us."

"Cool."

The younger girl was still having trouble with the corset when a knock erupted the quiet scenery.

"Who's there?" The girl's spoke.

"Me."

It was Sebastian, probably to take them to breakfast, Evangeline was happy to hear the butler and told him to come in.

"I'm glad you're here, we need help with sissy's corset," She piped running to him," I normally do it but that thing is hard."

Sebastian smirked at the position Christina was ," I see. Very well I will aid her by any means necessary," He then looked at the four-year old," Meyrin will aid you with your clothing."

The girl nodded and ran to the maid," Bye Sissy."

Christina pouted,"Traitor."

Evangeline just smirked and disappeared with the clumsy maid.

Sebastian chuckled in amusement," You rely on your younger sister to help you with your odd corset?"

The teen blushed," Yeah, I'm not good at corset bras so she helps me with them."

"I see," The demon looked the corset," So, you only need to hook it instead of tying it?"

The half reaper nodded," yup."

Sebastian motioned the girl to stand went on to hooking the corset, he stared at the scars and with hands of a surgeon, he traced them gently earning a shudder and gasp from the girl.

"No offense but could you hurry up please?" Christina gulped," I'm feeling very uncomfortable with you staring at my scars."

Sebastian just smirked," Yes ma'am."

With the swiftness he had, the demon pulled the black silk together. Christina squeaked and whimpered, she clutched on the bed sheets for support.

After hearing a click from one of the hooks, Christina finally drew in a breath," Thanks."

She turned walk out of the room but Sebastian was not done with her yet, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to his chest. The half reaper blushed but hid it with all the will power she had.

"I cannot allow you to leave this room wearing that," The butler whispered," Let me fetch your bag."

After he left, the half reaper finally let her flustered self out.

'I think it was bad idea to let him kiss me last night,' She thought fanning herself.

Sebastian walked in again holding the worn out black bag, Christina took after a mumbled 'thanks' and dug through it after she opened it. She pulled out a black blouse with poofy sleeves but the cuffs were tight fitting at the wrist area, the collar was high and it had cobweb like lace. She also pulled out a long black lightly frilly skirt that reached her shins, it was elegant and very appropriate. She slipped them on began to fix her pin straight black hair, she clip on her black rose.

"Do you like black?" She heard Sebastian, she forgot that he was still there.

Christina nodded and blushed," yup, black is a very misunderstood color in my opinion. They say the color white is pure and clean but with just the slightest smudge, it's ruined forever. Black to me is pure in it's own way, it can never be smudged and like white it goes with everything."

The demon smirked," You tried red but it simply did not work for you did it?"

The half reaper responded by going to the corner of woe," Yes. And it's a very pretty color, daddy can pull it off but not me."

* * *

"I just don't understand it," Grell muttered to himself looking through the 'to-die' list, he was sitting at a desk in the library looking for his wife and older daughters names.

So far he found nothing.

"Uncle Grell?" A little voice called out for him startled the reaper and looked to where the voice came from.

it was a little girl with long brown hair, she was pale and her eyes were green encased with thick rimmed glasses. She wore a light pink sweater with a white jumper dress over it am she wore white sandals. Around her neck was a pair of brown goggles and her hair was tied back with a ribbon.

She was Katerina Knox, Ronald's youngest daughter and last child. She was the physical age of five, born in 1950 and died in 1955. She was a grim reaper in training but she graduated early and now her 'uncle' grell was her supervisor although recently she started going on solo missions.

Grell smiled," hello there Katty, how was your first solo mission?"

The girl giggled and ran to the reaper," I judged a lot of people and because they were mean, I threw their souls in the bad place."

She pulled out a slingshot out of nowhere," I told daddy that I need to restock soon."

"How is he anyway?"

The child's innocent demeanor turned into a scowl and she looked away," In the doghouse again. He knows that mommy is going to beat him up and take away his scythe so why does he always flirt with other women?"

Grell laughed but still he patted her head," I think it's his way of asking her if she still loves him."

Katerina sighed," Well it's a weird way of asking."

The quiet atmosphere was disturbed by the chiming of the great clock outside.

"I gotta go, I was 'spose to turn in my final report," She ran off," Bye Bye Uncle Grell."

Grell just waved back with a smile but went back to looking at more books. Looking for his family's names.

* * *

Well that's it for the day I hope you liked it you guys.

R&R please

JA ^^


	10. Chapter 10

A little back story here and there. Just a quick reminder, for the next three weeks I won't be able to update any of my stories because I'm going to LA for Anime Expo and to be with my dad and little cousins. But I was able to finish this I hope like it.

* * *

To almost everyone of the grim reaper world it came as utter shock when it was revealed that Grell Sutcliffe, the most flamboyant and Godly annoying reaper in the whole entire universe, was a father.

When word came out, there was buzz and gossip going around, no reaper has ever had this much fun since Ronald Knox was seen wearing a ring on his finger and kissing a beautiful French women who turned out to be his secret wife constantly pestered the red reaper about his family life, asking question about his wife and children, where did they live? Was he going to give up his reaper powers? And the usual question that he dreadfully hated. Are they single?

Grell gave a melancholy smile and would answer that his lovely Russian American wife, Katrina was dead along with his oldest daughter Gabrielle. He later said that his other two children, Christina and Evangeline were also thought to be dead from information that William has told him, only to find out many reaper years later that they were alive and well, somehow one of them managed to tap into their sealed reaper powers and ended up in Victorian london. Currently they were staying at phantomhive Manor as Ciel's guests.

Word of this spread like wildfire, many reapers who had human spouses returned to their families to make sure they were okay while some whose spouses became reapers shuddered at the thought of William.

It was no mere coincidence that William T. Spears just happened to tell grell that his family was. Everyone knew about the reapers sense in pride, he always hated demons with a bloody passion which was quite normal for some but when he would see a former human walk by, he would give them the glare of death. Even his fascination with Undertaker was destroyed when he heard about Joanna, many of the reasons why the retired reaper detested him.

With a smile, Grell remembered when he first met Katrina. He was reaping in the eighties when he saw a teengaer walking alone along the streets of Washington state. he wanted to have fun so he decided to sneak up on her and scare her blood cold. But the moment he placed a hand on the girls shoulder, she grabbed his wrist and threw him on the dirty concrete. She was screaming in Russian all the while beating up his treasured face.

_'Stop not my face,' he cried out in agony._

_For the first time since the beating, the girl spoke in english,"It wasn't pretty to begin with sweetie."_

_The reaper was able to grab the girl wrists and glared at her," Stop it now. Do you beat up people for no good reason?"_

_"Only if my crazy Ex-boyfriend hires them," She spat._

**_Ten minutes later._**

"_I'm so sorry," The teen cried all the while bowing," it's just that I've been paranoid that Demetri will try and hire thugs to take me back to Russia and well, I kinda snapped."_

_Grell rose a crimson brow and sighed," No i should be sorry, I scared you so this beating was highly justified."_

_he touched_ his_ bruised face," Well i should be going now."_

_As he turned to leave, the girl reached out for him," Wait, I beat you so, I should take you back home to fix your face," She blushed and looked away," it is a very pretty face actually, I only said that it wasn't in the heat of the moment."_

_They walked back to her apartment and that was where it all began._

Grell during that time, always made sure he finished his work early so he could go back to the human world where Katrina was. He even stopped pestering Will. It was near the end of the eighties did Grell finally picked up the courage to walk up to Katrina's father and asked for permission to marry her. On may the first nineteen-eighty nine, they married, Katrina surprised almost everyone at the wedding she walked down the aisle wearing a crimson colored dress. Grell had to change his name tro avoid any.. problems along the way. he chose the name Greg Richards.

Two year later they welcomed their first child, a beautiful baby girl with her fathers facial features but her mother's hair and eyes. Grell held the crying infant after she was born

, he could not believe that he created such a beautiful life with the only woman he loved; he even loved them more than the color red.

The little baby girl was named Gabrielle Elizabeth Richards, she was baptized at the Russian Orthodox church and Ronald of all people was there, he became the child's Godfather.

Three years later, they had their second daughter Christina. She was as beautiful as her mother, she never meet Ronald since he faked in death when people started asking questions about him never aging. During that time, Grell started to have doubts about his life, he wanted to desperately be with his growing family but he knew full well that it was impossible.

It was only after Evangeline was born that he walked up to the higher ups and told them everything. Instead of punishment as he had expected, they told him that it was his choice if he wanted to continue as a reaper or give it up and live as a human and he had plenty of time.

he came clean to Katrina but she told that she already knew and that she was just waiting for him to tell her. Grell had told her that he was going to give it up. Give up being a reaper and live as a human all just for her and their little girls.

But it changed that very day, that damn car crash. The very crash that killed his wife, his Gabby and what he had heard from Will, his little Chrissy and his Eva.

He cried for them and all Will did was hit him with his death scythe and dragged him away, muttering things about 'wasting time' and ' abominations' but Grell was still in hysterics to hear him.

And then, he found out about Christina and Evangeline. He vowed to make things right and then he would keep his promise, give up being a reaper and take the girls back to their original time, they would be a family again. But the only problem was, was that he noticed the ever growing attraction Christina had for Sebastian who had the exact same feelings. It was going to be hard to part them, even though he didn't want to destroy his child's happiness.

Grell once he was back home in his red covered living room, saw that his two children, whom he brought with him as promised, playing on the Xbox that was hooked to the TV. He frowned when he saw Ciel and Sebastian sitting on the couch nearby(although The butler was standing behind the couch). The two being from victorian Era stared at the devices in deep fascination while the girls were trying to beat each other up on the game.

"Ha, I gentle palmed ya Sissy," Evangeline cried out in victory, she was wearing what she called normal clothes, a t-shirt with hello kitty on the front, black shorts that reached her knees and white socks. Ciel called it highly inappropriate while Grell called it clothes for a four year old.

Christina growled, she was wearing a black sweater with black skinny jeans and black socks," Oh yeah? Well take this!"

She moved to the knobs and pressed some buttons and son she had her sisters Neji in the sand coffin, the victor: Christina.

Ciel responded by giving a few gentleman claps,"Impressive."

Evangeline had a classic Grell moment and clung onto Ciel,"Big brother, avenge me please."

The boy merely sighed," No."

Christina giggled," Eva, Ciel only agreed to act as an older brother but agreeing to spoil you was not in the agreement."

Ciel nodded in agreement," Now let go of me. Now

* * *

Well that's it for the day I hope you liked it you guys.

R&R please

JA ^^


	11. Chapter 11

Enjoy ^^

* * *

Ciel looked around Grell's home with intense curiosity evident in his blue eye. The hallways were covered in picture frames of a raven haired woman with violet eyes in the earliest stages of pregnancy. Katrina, Grell's deceased wife.

_'And here's my little Crystal sleeping the day away after a long day at Aki-con..'_

Ciel jumped when he heard a foreign voice echo through the halls, he followed the voice until he found Christina sitting on the floor with her elbows on the low table, staring at a device that was called a laptop. From what he was told, this strange device was used to look into many areas and often used to hold pictures and make movies.

He walked behind the older teen and saw that it was footage of Christina herself, dressed in clothing similar to Sebastian's, sleeping on a couch. The voice was calling her by her old nickname and a hand showed up tucking her in, this sweet gesture stirred the teenager until she opened her eyes.

_'Gabs, what the heck?'_ The Christina on the screen asked, fatigue in her voice.

A giggle was heard, _'Just taking video of my sweet Crystal sleeping after Aki-con.'_

Christina lowered her tired eyes, _'Where did crystal come from anyway?'_

The hand appeared again, pinching the teens cheek, _'Because you're as beautiful as a crystal that's why.'_

That statement made the girl blush before going back to sleep. The screen went black before going to a selection of other videos. Ciel sat by the girl and spoke finally.

"Is that why you went by that name for a while?"

Christina looked to where the boy was and nodded," Yea, Gabs always called me that. Even when we were little, I was her priceless crystal that she always wanted to show off."

"You miss her?"

The older girl frowned, "Of course, I miss her and Mama. Don't you miss your parents? At all at least?"

That question earned a frown from the Earl and he turned away, " I would rather not say."

Christina frowned but just simply got up and went to the kitchen to get what she desperately wanted, a soda.

Meanwhile, Grell, with a smile on his face, packed up what he had in one of the rooms of his house and carried the box to the building pile of other boxes.

He wiped some sweat that dotted on his forehead, "Alright, next up. The living room."

The reaper went on and began to pick up anything he can easily carry, Christian ignored him and went back to watching whatever was on the laptop. Ciel did not and followed the reaper to the bare room, Sebastian followed.

"What are you doing?" He asked calmly.

Grell looked up and sighed, "Packing."

"We can see that but why are you packing?" Sebastian asked annoyed.

The reaper glared but spoke, " I'm packing because I'm preparing to leave the reaper world."

This earned confused looks from the two.

"I'm leaving the reaper world because I'm going to give up my powers and immortality after I takes the girls home."

Ciel's eyes widened and he looked at the red reaper with surprised eyes, "You are taking them back?!"

He earned a nod, "Yes, I promised Katrina before she died that I was going to do that. I intend to do that now and make things right for my two girls, after the hell I put them through they deserve to have their father."

He continued to pack and bluntly walked passed the pair to get more stuff.

"He can't take them back," Ciel mumbled.

Sebastian sighed and looked at his young lord, " Grell is simply doing what he thinks is best Young Master. He is their father after all."

This earned a suspicious glance from Ciel, "Are you not upset?"

"I don't understand."

"I thought you were courting Christina."

This caused the demon to look away, "I am. but I also understand that it is important that Christina should be with her father."

That did not convince the boy, he heard that small hint of sadness buried within the butlers voice.

* * *

Later that night, sebastian walked in christinas room after everyone else was asleep. Christina was awake, waiting for her lover to come see her.

"Hey," She smiled, she wore a t-shirt that was cut off in her mid section, showing her navel and spandex shorts.

He blushed a bit but shook it off, "Hello."

Christina scooted over so Sebastian could sit next to her, he closed the door behind him and slowly made his way to the bed. He tugged off his tie and slid out of his tail coat, he sat on the red bed and placed his back against the headboard. Christina placed her head on the demon's chest and snuggled affectionately, Sebastian responded by placing a hand on her head. Running his gloved fingers through the soft raven locks.

"Has your father told you about taking you and your sister back to your time?" he asked in a hushed voice.

The girl looked up and nodded," Yea, Eva threw a tantrum. That little girl is dead set on staying in the Victorian era."

"Why is that?"

The young half reaper sighed, " She likes it there."

Sebastian grew curious although he did not want to get involved in a family dispute, "And what did Grell do?"

"He just told her to calm down, which she did. Daddy always had that special power to make us stop throwing tantrums," Christina said with a small smile, "And to be honest, I want to stay... Where you are."

Before the demon could speak, the girl sat on his lap and smiled, " You know?"

Sebastian chuckled and kissed her, like he had always done. Just for her.

Christina responded by slowly unbuttoning his shirt, exposing his beautiful toned chest. The kiss became heated as tongue became involved, Sebastian groaned when he felt soft small hand rub his chest, he ran his gloved covered hands up the girl back and into her hirt. He growled when he felt that she had no undergarments on.

The kiss broke- a line of saliva connecting them- and the lovers stared at each other, deep love and desire in their eyes.

"Take me," Christina whispered softly.

The demon smirked and held her close, "As you wish."

* * *

"GRELL! OPEN UP! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

Said reaper grumbled, making his way to the door of his house. He opened to reveal Ronald and his wife Maria, they were frantic.

"What is it?" Grell growled.

"Where are your daughters ?!" Maria asked, fear laced in her voice.

Running his hand through his hair, the redhead spoke, "Ones sleeping with Sebastian while the other is in her room. Why?"

Ronald raised his eye about the 'sleeping with Sebastian' comment but shook it and spoke, "Get them out of here and hide them!"

"Why?"

Maria then spoke, "William has gone crazy. He is going to kill them."

* * *

Well that's it for the day I hope you liked it you guys.

R&R please

JA ^^


End file.
